


Faithful Mikami

by FightTheThorn



Category: Death Note
Genre: Altered Mental States, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Chair Sex, Gag, God Complex, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Rape/Non-con References, Rope Bondage, Tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/FightTheThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikami is god's faithful servant and will do anything Kira asks. Even if it's to tie up Light and do unspeakable things to him until Kira can take over his body. Jekyll and Hyde - Light and Kira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kira's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was born from how I think of Kira and Light. As a Jekyll and Hyde fan, it's always cool to take Light and make him a schizophrenic. Please enjoy.

It was all going according to plan. Whose plan, Teru Mikami wasn’t sure yet. He’d found his prey and had taken all the precautions. The family was sleeping soundly in their beds, but he didn’t care about them. 

Only one person mattered. 

Mikami snuck up the stairs, ignoring the creaking as he’d long since doused the kid’s parents and sister with sleeping medicine. For a police officer, the boy’s father was sure easy to control.

He knew exactly where to go, his eyes wide and wild as he felt his heart begin to pound unwaveringly in his chest as he turned the doorknob and peeked inside. His bright red eyes stared at the object of his affection sleeping ever so soundly in his bed. 

Light Yagami was wrapped up nice and tight in his sheets, his breathing soft and calm. Ever the unsuspecting prey.   
Mikami’s expression became a wide grin as he stepped closer to the sleeping boy, wondering once again how he was ever lucky enough to be given this opportunity. 

‘I’ll prove my worth to you, Kira. I will never allow you to leave my side.’ 

His fingers slipped into his black pinstripe suit, carefully pulling out a white cloth that he’d prepared just for this moment. Mikami’s eyes never left his love as he bent down and slowly put the chloroform to Light’s lips.


	2. Desires Overcome

He let out a quiet groan as he came to. 

Light blinked, groggily raising his head as he tried to focus his attention on what was happening. He couldn’t even think, his mind was blank. 

‘W-what...?’ 

His eyes widened, sudden realization hit him as he attempted to move his hands and his legs. Light struggled to move anything. From what he could tell right from the get-go, he’d been tied up to a rolling chair (he could tell because when he tried to move, there had been a scrapping sound of the wheels). He could feel his wrists were firmly bound behind him, tied with what felt like rope. 

That wasn’t all. He could see where his knees had been pulled together and bound with rope, assuming in turn that his ankles were bound as well because he couldn’t pull them apart from one another. The next part of his deduction was guesswork as he wondered if his wrist and ankle rope had been connected under the main pole holding the chair up, much like he was hogtied to the chair.

Finally, he realized that there had been a full coil of rope wrapped around his chest, keeping him to the chair. It pulled his arms closer to the back of the chair in an uncomfortable fashion. 

His eyes gazed around the room, wondering why he’d been the one kidnapped and bound to a chair. There was nothing around the room that could tell him anything about his captor or his intent with him. He was facing an entryway gap and could see the light of a computer screen flashing something like a Japanese symbol. It looked familiar, but he couldn’t quite tell where he’d seen it before.

Light jumped back, hearing the wheels scrape across the floor again as he tried to move away.

Mikami had realized that his captive had come to, and his smile was less than comforting. His bright red eyes cut through the darkness and his smile would put a serial killer’s to shame. 

He tried to call for help, but only came to realize that he’d been gagged with what could only be this man’s tie. Light didn’t even recognize the man that stood before him, to him, Mikami was nothing but a stranger that was leering at his helpless figure.

In further vain attempts, he tried to pull away, hearing the rattle of the wheels again and groaning as he felt even more helpless since there was actually some danger now. 

Mikami’s shoulder was pressed against the doorway, his arms folded before him as he eyed his prey, now awake. He wanted the other’s attention and wanted to make sure that he was the only one that he ever saw. 

“ I’m so happy that you’re finally awake. I’ve been waiting for you to come to for a few hours now. I assumed that it was my plan that brought you here, because of how easy it was, but then I realized that this was your plan all along, wasn’t it?” He grinned, enlightened and pleased by his own theory. “You wanted me to have you like this, didn’t you? Oh, you’re so smart, Kira.”

Light hadn’t caught anything the other man had been saying because he seemed to be mumbling to himself. What he did hear was the name that had been on everyone’s lips for almost a year. ‘Kira... what has that bastard gotten me into now?’ It wasn’t the first time that something strange had happened to him in the name of Kira.

He fought his bonds to the best of his abilities, but Mikami’s skilful fingers had bound knots that he could never have dreamed to be freed of. All that he began to feel was the chafe of the rope on his wrists.

Mikami stepped closer, sliding into the room and then gently lowering himself down to his knees before his captive. He reached his arms out and around to clutch his bound love’s legs, resting his cheek on Light’s lap, pulling him ever closer as he stroked the boy’s legs and rubbed his cheek over the college student’s thighs. 

“My lord, oh, master. Lord Kira, I will never allow us to part.”

Light shook his head, whimpering behind the gag as he tried to pull away from the man’s invading touch. In the back of his mind he knew that whatever he did now would be useless, but he felt odd sensations shooting through his body at Mikami’s touch and couldn’t bring himself to simply enjoy it. 

Mikami had him completely under his control. 

The crazed kidnapper ran his hand up and down Light’s pant leg, kissing his knee. His smile was insane as he enjoyed the feeling of his captive, his cheek rubbing in a rhythmic way along Light’s lap. He cautiously slipped his fingers under Light’s pants to get at his skin, running the course hands along the incredibly smooth legs Light had been blessed with.

“You feel just as I thought you’d would. So smooth...” 

Light whimpered again, pulling the rope at his wrists and his teeth gnawing on the gag as he fought his bonds, but it all seemed to go without notice just as before. 

What had he ever done to be in this predicament? He was a good kid, sleeping well, went to get an education, got good grades, he even loved his family with all his heart. Why was it that one moment he was sleeping soundly in his bed and the next he’s made helpless before a psycho maniac who had a fetish for fondling his legs. 

He began to scream out from behind the gag, although muffled, it was loud enough that it broke through Mikami’s revere. Somehow, he managed to get the man to stop.

Mikami raised his head, gazing up into the fearful face and smiling ever so softly. 

While Light was in the situation, Mikami’s mind had been changing reality to his sick fantasy. In his eyes, he saw his god sitting before him with a smirk that befitted his regal features. He was nodding to him, wordlessly giving him the admiration he so desired. Kira seemed so much higher than he was, so much smarter. Just as a god should look. “Does this please you, Kira?” 

Although Light shook his head as quickly as he could, so vigorously that the chair made rattling sounds as it shifted back, but Mikami’s grip on it brought it back toward him. 

Mikami saw him give a curt nod. 

“What is it that you wish for me to do? Shall I pleasure you in a better way? May I touch you more?”

Once again, Light vainly tried to get the man to leave him be, but Mikami saw him nod. 

Mikami slowly raised himself, watching Kira’s face intently as he moved to straddle Light’s thighs, wrapping his arms lovingly around his neck, leaning in, and then beginning to kiss the nape of his neck. 

Light tried to resist, hiding as much of his neck as possible. 

Mikami’s hands ran along Light’s neck, his right hand gripped Light’s neck and then his thumb ran along the neckline before forcing Light to bear all of his neck to him. His other hand moved to grip the back of his head, fingers intertwined in those luscious brown locks. 

“Nnngh!” Why am I so fucking helpless! His pained expression went unseen.

He tastes... like justice. The flat of Mikami’s tongue pressed against Light’s neck, running up to gather the sweat that had accumulated there. He moved ever higher, taking in Light’s earlobe and hearing a grating moan for his efforts. His eyes fell at half-mast, raising his head even higher and inhaling, taking in the intoxicating smell.

“Oh, my Kira. You need not touch someone as insignificant as I. For all my days, I’ll serve you... feed you... bathe you. You need never do anything in your life so bothersome.” Mikami’s hands slid down from Light’s head, gliding across skin until he reached Light’s collar, letting it continue and run along the boy’s chest. He broke the buttons keeping his shirt together, running his hand underneath it. 

For a moment, it seemed that Light’s struggles had subsided, but only for now. His mind had gone foggy, the whole situation was beginning to be too much for him. 

Mikami’s hands now explored his captive’s body, travelling from his abdomen to his pecks. He used his thumbs to stimulate the pecks until they were hard and sensitive. It seemed almost like a dream, or in Light’s case, a nightmare.   
It was torturous. 

Those rough hands were touching his body without his consent. No matter how many times he cried out, no matter how he tried to free himself from this horrid predicament, Light was captive. Everything felt unreal...

Light could tell, from just one look, that Mikami wasn’t the kind of man to leave mistakes. He had a purpose and he probably whisked Light away without leaving a trace. Would his parents look for him? Of course they would. His father was a cop. They’d find him... wouldn’t they? He let out a resounding groan as he felt the hands rub against his untouched body.

Mikami’s grin was unmistakeable as he fondled Light’s torso, but knew that he could only please his master if he went further down. The hands moved from Light’s chest and chose to unbuckle his captive’s pant’s buckle instead. “Such medial tasks are unworthy of your attention. You will never need to touch yourself... I will gladly do it for you...”

The situation suddenly had meaning again, Light’s eyes wide as he felt Mikami’s hands begin to rub against his bulge under his boxers. He strained at the ropes again, silently wondering why nothing had broken, as if something miraculous would happen. The ropes or the gag? He wanted something, anything, that would give him an ounce of control, but even he knew that there was no saving him. He was helpless. 

The interfering hand slipped into Light’s boxers, softly gripping a somewhat hard cock in his fingers. Apparently, the stimulation of his chest had made the captive a little more compliant to Mikami’s advances.

A low unwilling muffled moan escaped into the air, but Mikami ignored it as he began to loll his head back and forth, swaying from side to side as he steadily moved his fingers up and down the vain on the underside of the magnificent cock he held. He dared not look at his captive’s face, intent on the job he had tasked himself. 

Light’s strain on the ropes still did nothing, but it wasn’t as if he could just sit there and allow his body to be dirtied and used for this man’s insane deeds. Why did he have to suffer through this injustice? Why was he mistaken for Kira? 

Mikami slipped down, back onto his knees as he gazed lovingly at the object in his hands, gently stroking it, rubbing his thumb against the slit. He was positively giddy when he felt the pre-ejaculation come out. As a good servant, he rubbed at it, simultaneously letting his fingers ghost along the erection. 

“May this please you, god.” Mikami rest his cheek against Light’s knee, his eyelids slowly rising and then falling to half-mast in an almost rhythmic fashion. 

He didn’t understand why he bothered, nor why he had any hope that it would work, but Light tried to communicate. If he made enough noise, would Mikami break out of his insanity? Would he see what he’d done? Anything would be better than this sexual torture... or was it? Light could barely tell if he was against the actions or if he was enjoying it now. 

His muffling might as well have been the wind, blowing in Mikami’s ear for all the good it did.

Mikami’s delight grew as Light had been fully stimulated, his cock spitting out copious amounts of that pre-ejaculation, positively begging for release. It was here that Mikami turned his gaze to Light’s teary eyed and flushed face. “May I drink of it, my lord? May I?” 

If he had fought his bonds before, it was nothing to what he did now: bucking his hips, pulling at his bonds as if they were snakes, and crying out from behind the gag for assistance. Help of any kind. 

All Mikami heard was silence and another nod from his imaginary figure, pulling Light as close to him as he could, rolling it across the tiled floor as he leaned in, fondly pulling the cock toward him and opening his mouth.

The hot breath on it caused Light to have trouble breathing and faltered his fight. His body shuddered as the wanting tongue licked at the small jewel that slipped from out of the slit. Light became stiff as he slowly let his head fall back and rest on the back of the chair, his hips arching forward against his wishes. 

Mikami’s mouth engulfed it and began to bob and lap at the whole organ.

Light came, his moans keeping in rhythm with his thrusting into Mikami’s mouth as he blew his load. 

Despite Mikami’s good efforts, he let some free and even began to cry as he swallowed what he could and then looked up at his master. “I sullied your clothes. I could not take it all... forgive me... forgive me.” 

There was a silence. No ropes being pulled, not even what should have been the heavy breathing of the captive, moaning out his last pleasure.

The kidnapper raised his eyes in reverence as he saw that Light’s face had truly changed to that of his adoration. Hurriedly, he reached up and removed the gag from that defined jaw and allowed tears to come to his eyes. “I... could not take it all.”

Kira gazed down at his servant with a smile. “Lick it clean and I may forgive you.” 

“Such a merciful lord.” Mikami did as commanded after uttering his joy. He licked at Kira’s clothing, hungrily tasting the other’s semen and once he was sure that there was not a speck of the other’s seed on him, he cleaned the floor with his tongue as well, moving to run the flat of his tongue over Kira’s shoes next.

“This pleases me, Mikami. However, you will not do this again. Next time, you will let me penetrate you. And you will take all of me.” 

As if he could want for nothing better, Mikami nodded his head in true happiness, bowing his head before him. 

Kira smirked down at the man who was one of his last faithful servants. Two days before he had told Mikami that he was unworthy to be his servant. That he lacked the passion and discipline, but Kira was pleased to say that Mikami had done what he had wanted all along.

Light owned his body and controlled it much more than Kira wished. Although there was nothing that he could do on his own to prevent the change. He was the man hiding deep in Light’s mind, a piece of him brought on by the disgusting lives he saw around him. All deserved to die. All deserved to be ruled by him.

It had been an interesting find that brought him to discover that if Light suffered traumatic experiences, Kira would stay in the body longer. 

“Unbind me.” Kira commanded, gazing down at Mikami. “You have proven your worth and it is time that we have words about my plans.”

Even though Light had done nothing but beg to be freed behind the gag to deaf ears, Mikami obeyed the words as quickly as he could, unbinding his idol with all haste. 

“As you wish, Kira.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Death Note. All credit goes to the makers of the animation.


End file.
